


Quite the Fright

by Mercurytail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Disguise, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Vampire!Hanzo, alley way fun time, slutty cowboy costume, small amount of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurytail/pseuds/Mercurytail
Summary: After being dragged to a Halloween Party by none other than his treacherous partner in crime, Sombra. Jesse finds himself approached by a rather cryptic man draped in black silk.





	Quite the Fright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipwhispies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flipwhispies).



> A fic written for Flipwhispies <3 (http://flipwhispies.tumblr.com/)
> 
> For Mchanzo week 2018 Day 3: Disguise/costumes
> 
> I blame them 100% for the plot.
> 
> Enjoy!

“AYE! I wasn’t done yet,” Jesse barks in protest as he stumbles off the makeshift stage. Mic in one hand and a plastic 6 shooter in the other. A man in a rather skimpy nurse outfit swipes the mic from his gloved hand and pushes him further into the crowd of party goers.

“Hey now! Ya’ aint’ gotta get pushy!” he grumbles. Recovering himself with as much grace as he can muster - his pride wounded from his swift dismissal from the karaoke stand - he makes his way through the crowd, being careful of any prying hands.

Once at the bar he checks himself over, making sure he didn’t lost his wallet in the commute. Satisfied that all his belongings are in their rightful place, he takes a bar stool for himself and turns to look out at the chaotic crowd of ghouls, spectors, and every slutty version of monster imaginable. The muggy smell of body odor and alcohol plaguing his nostrils as he pulls out a cigarillo, lighting it.

“You ain’t allowed to smoke in here, McCree” the bartender snaps, loud enough to hear over the deafening music, a sneer on his face.  He’s dressed in all black, an owl skull mask pulled to the side of his face. “And Sombra didn’t invite you here tonight to sulk, you should get back out there before she sees you hiding yourself here.” Gabe folds his arms over his chest, “again.”

“Aw come on now, a man's gotta’ have some liquid courage! Give me a Kentucky straight - no water back.” Jesse grumbles ducking his head. Gabe stares him down, “Alright, one drink then I’ll get back out there, okay?” Jesse begs, flashing his best puppy dog eyes and signature pout.

A glass of amber liquid slides over to him a moment later. He takes it and lifts it to his lips, downing half it's contents. He uses the moment to resituate his rather fine, if he did say so himself, less than functional cowboy costume. Complete with custom made suede vest, hat, and giant BAMF belt buckle. The skin tight jeans showed off his ass perfectly, and damn did he know it. With the bright red bandana and bejeweled boots, to say he looked like eye candy was an understatement.

 

A hand slides down the dark stained mahogany into his view. He finishes fiddling with his fake badge before lifting his head to greet the black silk form settled on the stool next to him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The cool night air hits Jesse as Hanzo pushes him out the back door of the club into the alleyway. The nights icy touch crawling up his flushed skin. Scuffling backwards, his back meets the brick wall as Hanzo advances into his space.

Jesse feels light headed. The rush of adrenaline from being so close to an actual vampire causing his pulse to sky rocket.

Hanzo frees the first few buttons of his flannel and peels back his suede vest to reveal his firm hairy pecs. His chest, neck, and shoulder displayed for the other lit by the moons ethereal glow. Hanzo's glowing red eyes lock him in place. He finds he's unable to move or run; not that he wants to. “Mmmmm such a fine catch," aasmall smiles Grace's the vampires lips. "I believe I will savor you tonight. But first,” Hanzo leans in ghosting his lips over Jesse’s and he opens them willingly. Their tongues glide over one another, the kiss deep and sinfully addicting. Jesse feels sharp fangs prick his tongue. Hanzo laps at the droplets, kissing him with intensifying greed. Hanzo purrs as he gets his first taste of Jesse’s sweet nectar.

 

All too soon, Hanzo breaks the kiss, saliva slick between their swollen lips and Jesse soon feels the others breath tingle the skin of his neck. Lost at what to do he braces himself for what comes next, “Nowhere to run cowm-”

 

Suddenly! *POOF* The clock tower strikes midnight. A cloud of black smoke erupts all around him! The bronze bells toll, echoing through the cold night. “ **_Shit_ **.” a small voice yelps out.

 

Jesse coughs as he clears the black smoke from his lungs, the weight that was against him now gone. As the smoke clears the cryptic man is gone, in his place floats a small plump form, a tiny silk cape billowing around its neck.

 

Jesse stares, the little vampire is but a mini version of the once frightening vampire lord that stood before him only seconds ago. He holds out his gloved hands to caudal the tiny bundle of fury.

 

Hanzo shakes with anger, “This changes NOTHING! I am still an Immortal being!” He squeaks from his small lungs, “I could kill you with a look!”

 

Jesse finds himself taken with the deadly Lord turned precious vampire bat and he feels the heat rise in his cheeks, ‘ _cute_ ’ he thinks.

 

“Surrender yourself to me feeble human or you will suffer my - HEY ARE YOU LISTENING!?”

Jesse turns to walk towards his car as Hanzo continues to tantrum in his arms.

 

Once settled comfortably in the warm darkness of his car, Jesse settles the now pouting Hanzo in one of his palms to free one hand. His teeth gnaw the leather of his glove in an attempt to loosen it and remove the bothersome thing. Once free of its leather prison, he extends his finger to the black bundle of anger, “OH~ Great Vampire Lord please accept this offering and allow me to shelter you in my humble studio apartment for the night.” he all but bellows with every hint of sincerity he can muster without bursting into laughter.

 

Hanzo hisses in spite but takes the finger in both hands. Oozing pride the tiny bat leans in swiping his tiny tongue over the digit with lust thick in his eyes. Jesse yips in pain as tiny white fangs prick his finger and red blood bubbles up. * **_chu_ ** *

 

Hanzo soon pulls away, regally using Jesse’s sleeve to wipe his mouth, having had his fill. A coy grin blooms on Hanzo’s plump face, his fangs glinting in the moonlight. “You’re offering was acceptable. Now, take me to the humble abode you speak of. I wish to savor you properly on this Hallowed night.”

 

Something dark and promising flashes in Hanzo eyes, sending a chill down Jesse’s spine. He carefully places Hanzo down in the passenger seat and buckles him in before setting off down the road. Heading for what he’s sure will be one of the most frighteningly interesting nights of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I may tack on a sequel, maybe we'll see what happens next ;3c


End file.
